1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and formation method thereof, and in particular relates to a wafer-level chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wafer-level packages may suffer with problems such as poor electrical contact, warping of wafers, shorts between conducting wires, ESD, or planarization difficulties.
Thus, a novel chip package is desired.